


Please

by martianapplecrumble



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: One day, you will be lying beneath Zim and BEGGING FOR MERCY, you smelly worm!!!" Zim spat, hissing angrily through his sharp purple teeth."NO WAY, filthy alien!!!" Dib shouted, narrowing his eyes at the Irken in front of him.Just some human/Irken smut.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Both Dib and Zim are of age by the time they have sex if that matters

One day, you will be lying beneath Zim and BEGGING FOR MERCY, you smelly worm!!!" Zim spat, hissing angrily through his sharp purple teeth.  
"NO WAY, filthy alien!!!" Dib shouted, narrowing his eyes at the Irken in front of him.

/Several years later/

"Z-Zim... Please..."  
Dib was lying on his bed, his heart beating impossibly fast and his breath coming out in choked gaps. He raised his pleading eyes at Zim, who was currently stroking his naked thighs with his smooth, warm hands.  
He knew that Zim loved this. He loved to torture Dib in this way, he loved to tease him to the point where Dib was a stuttering, babbling mess and his cock was literally hurting from neglect.  
"Be quiet, human," Zim growled gently in such a seductive way that it made Dib whimper. "Zim isn't done playing with you yet."  
"B-but Zim... I really can't anymore..."  
Zim lowered his gaze from Dib's face to look at his cock. It was practicaly screaming that Dib was telling the truth: it was flushed and extremely hard, thin veins visible here and there, and pre-come was leaking drop after drop from the slit. Zim smirked to himself, touching one of the drops with his finger and smearing it on Dib's shaft. Dib inhaled sharply, the slight attention to the part of his body that needed it most at the moment just adding to the torture.  
"Pathetic human... so filthy and wanting for Zim," the Irken practically purred. Dib couldn't help but moan quietly. When did Zim become so dirty?  
Zim continued to tease his cock, tracing the veins with his finger, barely stroking the head, smearing slick transparent drops. Dib's head literally swam from being so aroused, he could hardly bear this anymore, he so desperately needed more that he could hardly breathe.  
"Zim... Please, t-touch it..."  
"Dib-smell, Zim is already touching it if you haven't noticed," the alien's tone was so sly and it made his cock ache even more.  
"I m-mean... not like this... just... stroke it or something, please, Zim, I'm begging you..."  
Zim looked at him, smirking and seemingly satisfied with himself.  
"You are so impatient..." he growled quietly.  
And with that, Zim placed his mouth just above Dib's cock, his long tongue sliding out and coiling around it. Dib swore that he could come just from the sight alone, the warm, wet tongue making him let out a loud groan.  
Zim removed his tongue and grinned evilly at Dib once again, before taking him deep into his mouth.  
It took all of Dib's strength not to arch his back and push his shaft all the way into Zim's mouth. He felt like he is about to pass put, the sudden pleasure overwhelming him. Moans and whispers of Zim's name fell from his lips and Zim took him in his mouth again and again. The human's hands moved to the Irken's head, stroking the bases of his antennae and causing Zim to purr loudly, the vibration sending unbearable pleasure to his cock.  
Dib felt that he couldn't hold it any longer, he wanted the pleasure so much and now Zim was giving it to him so well that it was hard to keep from coming then and there.  
"Z-Zim... I'm..."  
And with that, Zim stopped. He raised his head, Dib's cock slipping out of his mouth. Dib whined quietly at the sudden loss of attention, looking at Zim with sad eyes.  
"Why?.."  
"Dib-human," the alien spoke quietly. "Don't just think about yourself. Zim wants to be pleasured too."  
Oh.  
Of course.  
Dib stared at the Irken as he took off his black leggins, admiring the alien's skinny, smooth thighs. His long shaft has already left its sheath, literally dripping with arousement.  
Zim positioned himself just above Dib's achingly hard cock, and Dib reached out his hand to touch Zim's sheath with his fingers. He smeared the slick, sweet-smelling liquid, making Zim purr quietly and close his eyes.  
"You are so wet, Zim..."  
"It's YOUR fault, human!!" Zim yelped, his cheeks flushing with a shade of purple.  
Dib took that as a compliment as he stroked the Irken's sheath, slightly pushing a finger or two inside and then removing them immediately.  
"H-human... d-don't you dare to tease Zim!.."  
"Oh," Dib replied quietly, his voice low and smug. "I am not allowed to tease the almighty Zim, am I?.."  
"Mmmmh..."  
With a smirk, Dib removed his fingers, letting Zim continue doing what he wanted.  
Zim positioned himself above Dib once again. Dib felt his head nudging the Irken's entrance, which made him gasp quietly. Slowly, Zim moved down, taking Dib's cock inside until he was sitting on Dib, his hands on the human's chest as he panted heavily.  
Zim was so slick and tight around him that it made Dib feel like he was in heaven. He waited for the Irken to get used to the feeling, gently stroking his thighs and panting heavily.  
Finally, Zim started moving, raising himself up and moving back down. Dib closed his eyes in pure bliss, the Irken's warmth practically consuming him and making waves of pleasure go through his entire body. He didn't even try to control the sounds coming out of his mouth, as he held Zim's thighs and let the pleasure take him.  
Dib's ears were full of Zim's purrs and whimpers, the Irken was clearly enjoying himself too and it was like music to Dib. He heard quiet moans of his own name, and it forced a loud moan out of him.  
Zim shifted a little, changing the angle and letting out a cry when Dib's head hit something inside of him. He continued moving in quick, hard moves as he made Dib's cock touch his sensitive spot again and again.  
"D-Dib... Dib..." the Irken moaned, his claws leaving long but shallow scratches at Dib's chest. Dib groaned loudly at the sound of his hame, holding on to the alien's thighs for dear life as unbearable pleasure quickly took took over him, clouding his brain.  
He felt Zim squeeze him tightly inside as the alien's moans turned into a scream of pure, raw pleasure, and that was enough to completely tip Dib over the egde. He arched his back and came hard inside Zim with a loud moan of his name. It felt like his body was swimming in impossible, heavenly bliss, all thoughts leaving his mind as he filled Zim with his seed.  
They panted loudly, riding their high together as the pleasure finally started to wear down. Dib's whole body and mind felt numb, and he barely registred Zim slowly slipping off his sortening cock.  
The Irken crawled up to lay next to Dib, snuggling up to him and quietly purring in content. Dib pulled all strength he could find to hug him gently and press a kiss to the alien's head.  
"You give Zim so much pleasure..." Zim murmured, hardly audible and already falling asleep. "You are not so bad for a human..."  
"I love you too, Zim," Dib whispered, smiling happily as he let his eyes close.  
"And Zim loves you," was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
